ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Galarhigg
Testimonials *To all SAMs out there attempting to solo this, DO NOT USE LIGHT SC!! Healed the thing for nearly 1.2k damage, undoing just about half the damage my 2-hr did to start. --Anobi 05:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Can be solo'd by a 75BLU with good gear and a remedy. Simply stun all moves when "2HR dustcloud" starts. *Solo'd with little difficulty 75RDM/37NIN with below mediocre melee gear,Joyeuse, & uncapped Enfeebling Magic. Death Blossom to enfeebles worked wonders. *Duo'd with 75BST/WHM, 75DRG/WHM. *Easily Solo'd by 75MNK/DNC with Holy Water *Easily duo'd by 75 PLD/NIN and 75 BLU/NIN. *Easily solo'd by RDM/NIN meleeing. *Easily soloed by a 75 DRG/BLU. *Easily solo'd by WHM/NIN using Mystic Boon. *Easily solo'd by PLD/DNC, be sure to turn around to avoid petrify; VERY easy fight without petrify. *Tried to solo Galarhigg as NIN/DNC. Got it to 3% but wiped due to curse + double attacked. Does not seem too difficult overall. Occasionally does breath attacks for 200-400 damage. Under 10% I was hit with curse move putting my max HP at 250. Melee hits from the boss were doing roughly 120-170. *Duo'd by 75 BLM/WHM and 75 SMN/WHM with little difficulty. *Duo'd by 2 75 RDM/BLM meleeing. 1 Death from Curse and paralyze stopping stoneskin. *Trio'd by BLU/NIN, BLU/DNC and COR/WHM lvl 75can taking down. Make sure to have item to remove curse. *Trio'd by RDM/BLM, RDM/WHM, and THF/NIN lvl 75 *Tried solo as BLM/WHM, failed. Retried as Duo BLM/WHM x2, failed at 3%. Won as BLM/WHM, BLM/WHM, RDM/NIN *Trio'd by SAM/NIN, SAM/THF, and BLM/WHM if SAMs use 2 hours. *Trio'd by 75 THF/NIN, 75 WHM/BLM, and 75 BLM/WHM with no 2 hours. *Easily Duo'd by 75BST/NIN, 75BST/WHM using Couriercarrie pet and melee. *Duoed by a 75RDM/WHM and a 75 DRG/WHM. No 2 hours used drg used Couerl Sub, fight wasn't too difficult. Had to convert near the end of the battle. *Solo'd by DRG/BLU with Wyrm Armet and Ethreal Earring. Both attack and defense food will work. *Tried to solo as PLD/RDM with no meds, always ended up with not enough mp *Solo'd as PLD/NIN with antidotes holy waters and yag drinks. Not an easy fight. *Easily trio'd by 75THF/NIN, 75BLM/WHM, and 75RDM/DRK *Solo'd by MNK/NIN with 2 hours , food: Dish of spaghetti carbonara. Medecines: Vile Elixir +1 and drink: Flask Of Persikos Au Lait. *Trio'd by 3 75 Galka. MNK/WAR, WAR/NIN, SAM/WAR. Was very easy, SAM and MNK 2hr'd and the dragon droped fast. *Duo'd today BLU/NIN + WHM/BLM, easy kill, no problem, parsed it and it had 10,560 HP, Dia + Disseverment poison probably puts this at 11,000 HP *Easily duo'd by 75WAR/NIN and 75WHM/SMN. Could hit dragon with 217 staff skill and no accuracy gear; don't bother with sushi. *Duo'd today THF/NIN + BLM/WHM, Burned 2hrs at the end to finish last 10% and save MP for nuking. *Soloed as 75 PLD/RDM. Used 2 Antidotes, 1 Yagudo Drink, 4 charges of a Haste Belt. Used Invincible near the end to finish him when he cursed me at 4%. Used Reprisal, Enspells, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Bio 2 as much as possible. Rampart or Shield Bashed the 2 hour animation when they were available. Gear was Joy/Ice Shield and an assortment of Haste, Shield Skill, Evasion, and typical WS gear. Used Chivalry and time was 14:31 (Furionstormrage: Cerberus) *Solo'd by 75 SMN/WHM. Called Fenrir, only using one Eclipse Bite per summon to gain hate, dismissing/resummoning when Fenrir was low on hp and after a tp move by Galarhigg. Used three Yagudo Drinks and Astral Flow for 0 perp. Time was 10m 4s. (Banis - Asura) *Duo'd by RDM75/WHM37 and DRG75/BLU37 wearing Ethernal earring, Haste build, AF Helm for healing breaths, having STR and DEX spells set along with Cocoon, and RDM meleeing along with removing status from DRG. Foot Kick and Power Attack help because of fast casting and recast time. *Duo'd by RDM75/WHM37 and WHM75/BLM37 wearing melee build distinctive to the two jobs. RDM swap in enfeeb build sans weapon for slow paralyze bind. Spike and en-spells helpful. Rely on -na and Erase to keep status effects to a minimum and Stoneskin can be recast with little to no interruption. *Easily solo'd as NIN/DNC. Only needed sushi as he was a bit evasive. Was struck 3 times through the 10 minute fight- dodged only 3 times with full evasion gear as hes very accurate. Parrying kicked in more times durring that fight than any other I've done which I thought was odd. Utsusemi recast was never a problem with 20% haste in gear. *Duo'ed by DRG75/SAM and a WHM70/BLM with little trouble. Occasionally he hit hard and AoE Paralyze seemed to hit the WHM regardless. Still only took about 8 min by BCNM timer. *Solo'd as BST75/WHM37 used Call Beast+Familiar and rested until timer was at 2 mins. Used Reward with Pet Food Zeta, Ogre Gloves and Beast Gaiters every time it was up. Needed to resummon once, Difficult fight. *Solo'd as WHM75/NIN37 after one failed attempt. 10min fight. Notable gear included Morgenstern/Purgatory Mace, Reverend Mail, Rajas Ring, Loq Earing and Rostrum Pumps. Used cheap mind food for Mystic Boon, which I spammed whenever possible. Be sure not to lock on to him when you fight so you can turn when he uses Petro Eyes, that is how I lost the first run. *Duo'd by 75 THF/NIN and 75 DNC/NIN with minimal trouble. Used 5 Hi-Potions and 2 Holy waters. Shadows were hard to keep up but DNC never had a problem with TP and healing at times when waiting on Utsusemi timers. Only THF needed to use 2hr. *this is NOT an easy fight as PLD/DNC solo took me 3 times to win this fight and it spammed petro eyes every single time so for those wishing to try PLD/DNC solo you need to be carful and conserve your TP and MP *Defeated solo as RDM83/NIN41 - First try was as SAM85/DNC40 which did not go too well due to the accuracy and attack speed of the dragon. With a Sekkanoki -> Meikyo Shisui chain, the beast was very close to death, but so was I. With someone elses luck than mine, and a bit different strategy I think it should be possible to quickly make win. Anyways, next try as RDM83/WHM38, yeah, I didn't remember Voidsong at all so this was a waste of time and effort... So finally went there as /NIN, using a Joyeuse and an Acheron Shield, nearly killed it but in the very end, I got hit by the Paralyzing stomp and couldn't do anything but to try and cast and look at myself being eaten. Next try was a success though my gear and such are pretty poor. This time using a Martial Anelace and the Joyeuse since I didn't notice more than one block with the shield (skill only at 199 with the Acheron Shield). However my 237 Parrying skill did help a lot (I think), for I was parrying quite a lot and that saved me a lot of shadows and skin. What comes to other gear, as I said, nothing great there: Warlock's Chapeau, Duelist's Tabard, Duelist's Tights, Dusk Gloves, Dusk Ledelsens, Amemet Mantle +1, Chivalrous Chain/Parrying Torque, Swift Belt, Antivenom Earring, Brutal Earring, Ecphoria Ring, Rajas Ring and a Lightning Bow +1. I gotta mention that I did notice it missed me (at least once haha!), Evasion skill being at 258 cap for the Red Mage. For the fight itself, I just focused on having Refresh II, Haste, Stoneskin and them shadows on me, and Bio II, Poison II, Paralyze and Slow on the beast. It liked to spam me with that Voidsong a lot so I didn't even try to keep up more buffs. As a conclusion, it was not as easy as it seemed like from most of the testimonials here, but I guess my gear and luck have a lot to do with it, as well. ;^^ 22:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Not a terribly difficult solo as 90 DNC/WHM (I was too lazy to use Spectral Jig for the whole run). As mentioned before, it has very good accuracy and was able to hit me regularly wearing my evasion set. It even skilled up my parry a few times! I eventually just popped fan dance and tanked/spanked it. It's physical attacks are what hurt the most by far, but I also did have Protect and Shell cast on myself. I tried to be cautious and turned my back to it when casting waltzes (or any other long-animation spells/abilities) to make sure it didn't sneak a petrify on me, but it never did cast it. Thus, I'm not sure if it's possible to stun it. It DID get me down to red a couple of times, but that was due to me WS spamming when I should have been saving TP for heals. DNC/NIN would be the best setup, but it would honestly be a waste of shihei if you have decent gear. Tandava 17:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Very easy solo as 90 BLU/NIN. Buffed up, went in and used mostly occultation,quad.continuum, and head butt. It never used any moves other than elemental breaths. --Kikai 09:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Am removing the "additional note' claming extremely high acc based on thf with 301 skill +57 from items, as 301 skill is no longer considered high.Irrellius 04:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Solo as RDM81/THF with trusts Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Shantotto II and Joachim. Bard was a mistake because the mob dispelled everything. Would have taken another DD instead. Had real bad luck when it petrified the entire party for a long time (counter said 2 minutes!) and managed to kill the tank before healer somehow woke up and managed to Stona everyone else. BLM also was very close to death but nukes were effective. Used a lot of skillchains and magic bursts. Dan144 (talk) 01:10, April 27, 2019 (UTC)